Fragarach (Myrmidon 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: The Commander's Gaze Fragarach: Heeyargh!!! The Princess Fragarach mows down Eldritch in the midst of a fierce battle. Fragarach: Sorry to make you play with me like this, but it's always been my style to look beautiful in battle... Fragarach: I suppose it's unfortunate for you? My Killium is from a sword out of Celtic legend...Fragarach. Fragarach: The wounds I inflict never heal. Did you know that? Fragarach wipes out the Eldritch with her graceful swordplay. Fragarach: Oh, hi there, Commander. Were you watching? Fragarach: What do you think of my fighting style? Fragarach: ...Why are you staring at me like that? Fragarach: I suppose you're captivated by my beauty...I know how that feels. She appears embarrassed, but speaks in an entirely self-satisfied manner. Fragarach: So...huh? Huh? Huh? What is it, Commander? Fragarach: You're...not captivated by my beauty? The commander is gazing past her. Fragarach: What could you possibly be looking at, other than me? Fragarach: ...Huh? Hey, what's the hurry? The commander rushes off. Fragarach: What...? Fragarach: To be attracted to another woman, when I am standing right here... Fragarach: There's another woman more beautiful than me in the world?! Impossible... Fragarach: I won't allow it! Fragarach: I'll make you fall for me, Commander... Count on it! Driven by a jealousy she does not understand, she chases after the commander. Episode 2: I'll Find Her The commander seems to have run after something just after the end of a battle with Eldritch. Fragarach: Hey...where are you running off to in such a hurry? The commander is startled by Fragarach's sudden appearance. Fragarach: Hey, hey, why the mad rush? You must really like her...? Fragarach: I don't get it. There can't be many girls out there more beautiful than me... She looks at the commander with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Fragarach: What? What is it...? ---- Question 1=''"If we don't hurry, it will get away!"'' Fragarach: Huh? It will get away...? |-|Question 2=''"Hurry up, or we'll lose sight of it!"'' Fragarach: Lose sight of it? Is she going anywhere in particular? |-|Question 3=''"Didn't you see...?"'' Fragarach: See...see what? ---- The commander points at the ground, and her eyes follow." Fragarach: That's... Fragarach: ...blood? The small splatters of blood continue off into the distance. Fragarach: Did someone get injured in that battle?! Fragarach: ...What? A wild...rabbit? Fragarach: I hurt it without noticing? A rabbit had apparently been caught up in the battle, and had fled with an injury. Fragarach: Oh... Fragarach: I didn't even realize it... Fragarach: I'm... Fragarach: ...not a very beautiful person after all, am I? Fragarach: Now I understand, Commander. Leave it to me. Fragarach: I'll find the poor thing...no matter what. Her eyes filled with the fire of determination. Episode 2: Tir na Solus Fragarach: Would you wait a second please, Commander? Fragarach: I'll find that injured rabbit no matter what. Then I'll return to you...no matter what. Fragarach: Set your mind at east, okay? My Killium is from Fragarach, a sword that always returned to its wielder. Fragarach: I know why you're worried... Fragarach: The injuries I inflict never heal. Right? Fragarach: But don't worry about that... I'll show you a miracle. Believe me! ---- Question 1=''"All right... I'll leave it all to you."'' Fragarach: You can count on me. I'll do it, and I'll look beautiful the whole time, too! |-|Question 2=''"I'm depending on you, Fragarach."'' Fragarach: Heh, just relax and enjoy some elegant tea time while you're waiting. |-|Question 3=''"I believe in your miracle, too!"'' Fragarach: Your eyes... They're beautiful. ---- With this, she disappeared from the commander's sight. Fragarach: Commander, you're... Fragarach: ...the owner of a stunningly beautiful heart. Fragarach: I want...to spend eternity with your beautiful heart... I promise never to hurt it! Fragarach: ...Huh? That's... She sees a rabbit bleeding from the leg. Fragarach: There's nothing to be afraid of. Your injury... Fragarach: ...I'll heal it! Fragarach: Haaaa! Her hand starts to glow, and she holds it over the rabbit. Fragarach: Accept my love! Fragarach: Here's my new skill: "Tir Na Solus"! The light emanating from her hand gently envelopes the rabbit. ...An hour later. The commander returned to where she told him to meet her. Had she succeeded...? Fragarach: You're late, Commander. I was getting tired of waiting for you. Fragarach: Here, look. The rabbit's fine! The rabbit is peacefully eating a carrot by her feet. The commander thanks her. Fragarach: Why are you thanking me? I was the one who hurt him in the first place, you know. Fragarach: Hehe... I was wrong about on thing. Fragarach: You can't be captivated by external beauty... Fragarach: The only way to captivate you is to perfect my inner beauty! Fragarach: All right, that's what I'll work on from now on! Fragarach: My new goal is to captivate you with both types of beauty...inside and out! She spoke with a look of serenity in her eyes. Fragarach: Huh? What is it? The commander tells her in all honesty that she seems cuter than usual... Fragarach: What's gotten into you all of a sudden, Commander?! Her response to the commander's sudden admission is uncharacteristically bashful. But just as the commander noticed, her heart's inner beauty had softened the expression on her face just a little bit. Fragarach: Wrong! I'm... Fragarach: ...always this beautiful! Her shy face was more adorable than anything, though. Category:Character Quest